pokecombatcollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Monique Quinn
Name: Monique Quinn Species/Form: Staraptor Ability: Reckless Gender: Female Age: 23 Physical description: Monique is a particularly large Staraptor, easily identified by her striking plumage and predatory demeanor. She stands about 6' and when completely unfurled, the span of her wing-arms is absolutely enormous. She takes immense pride in her plumage, and is generally not satisfied unless her red feathercrest is pointed just the right direction. Personality: Monique is the strongest member of team Sharknado - and she is not hesitant to let others know it. She generally has an elitist attitude, one that tends to look on her competition as second-rate. Her personality meshes extremely well with her teammate and best friend Rose, as Monique hits just as hard and has a similar lack of mercy in a combat situation; and a similar tendency to toy with those she fights. History: ''' The de facto second-in-command of Team Sharknado, Monique is generally accredited with being responsible for the "nado" part of the equation. She attended the same schools as Rose growing up, and the two quickly found that they were glorious masters of their respective elements in battle; Rose the sea, and Monique the sky. The two quickly began to team up at every opportunity, a practice which led to a string of victories and countless stories of their fights amongst their fellow students. Monique herself, rather like Rose, has a reputation as being both extremely aggressive and gung-ho, and is known for both taking opponents down in record time, and taking herself down in the process due to an incredibly ill-advised over-reliance on extremely hard-hitting recoil moves. Red is known to be extremely fond of her, but too afraid of her overbearing personality and larger-than-life presence to have made a serious overture towards her yet. '''Grade level: Junior Major/Minor: Aerial Combat w/Minor in History of Flight Team: Sharknado (second-in-command) Other members: Rose Karshikan, Red Karshikan Role/Purpose on team: Aerial Combat/Damage Spiker Moveset Starter #Fly #Double Edge #Close Combat #U-Turn Freshmon (Semester 1) #Roost #Featherdance Freshmon (Semester 2) #Brave Bird #Whirlwind Sophomore (Semester 1) #Steel Wing #Pursuit Sophomore (Semester 2) #Echoed Voice #Fury Attack Junior (Semester 1) #Detect #Work Up Strengths: *Battle: Monique ends battles. When she's called in by Team Sharknado outside of a battle where all are active at the same time, Monique's presence on the battlefield is reserved for only three reasons: Either to set up the team's trademarked finishing move, to finish off a target, or to deal massive amounts of damage and cripple a target. Monique is capable all of these, dealing damage levels that eclipse even what Val can do outside of her Mega Form, and Monique is both more mobile and more skilled as part of the bargain. *Social: Monique is self-assured and completely convinced of her team's supremacy. Others may mock her tendency to use recoil-moves that can just as easily take her out of the fight, or that her teammate can't effectively fight out of the water, but Monique shrugs off all such trash-talk - she lets her win record speak of itself. She generally carries herself with an aloof demeanor; the kind that only someone who's been there and done that has. As such, she tends to be looked up to by several. *Academia: Monique is methodical, though not quite a great student. She generally always gets passing grades and in her areas of expertise, does extremely well. She is a bit more team-oriented than Rose, and is generally more skilled when working on projects than her sharky friend. Weaknesses: ''' *Battle: Monique dominates battles with her mobility and sheer force, but the candle that burns twice as bright lasts half as long. Monique's over-use of recoil moves means she frequently runs herself ragged during protracted fights unless she has time to back off and Roost. If her mobility is somehow cancelled, Monique loses a lot of her punch, and her only other means of inflicting damage beyond her recoil moves - strafing the area at high speeds. *Social: Monique's alpha personality is grating at best for many. She's overconfident, brazen, and tends to look down on others in a fashion perhaps befitting a bird of prey, but not quite so welcomed in a school environment. *Academia: Monique doesn't take schoolwork seriously. She tends to get good grades but rarely applies herself, and as such, tends to not excel. Her grades would doubtlessly be significantly higher if she gave it her all, but she generally won't. '''Current Classes: #Combat Applications #History of Flight #Johto History #Advanced Battle Theory #Conversational Kalos 101 Interesting Flavor and Fluff * Team Sharknado is known for its signature move - a combined attack from Monique and Rose. In this attack, Monique uses Whirlwind to kick up a maelstrom and suck Rose into the sky, before using U-Turn to launch Rose at the enemy. The Sharpedo then rockets towards the target, and though she occasionally misses with hilarious results, typically arcs right towards the enemy and brings it down with a single devastating Skull Bash or Crunch.